


Puttin' On The Ritz

by BathshebasBigToe



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Independent New Vegas (Fallout), Mojave Wasteland (Fallout), New Vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BathshebasBigToe/pseuds/BathshebasBigToe
Summary: “You gotta long night ahead of you, baby doll,” Benny muttered through his grin, his arm wrapping around my waist. I felt the urge to roll my eyes to the back of my head, but decided against it. Didn’t want to give him the wrong idea; I’m a smooth, seductive, black widow who’s gonna beat the hell out of this greasy weasel.That’s what I thought, at least.
Relationships: Benny (Fallout)/Female Courier, Benny/Courier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Acting

The soft hum of the ancient florescent lighting was what woke me up, not Benny’s incessant snoring. His smug sleeping face, with the hint of a smirk, made my blood boil. What had gotten into me last night? I had a plan: get him alone in his room, ask him some questions, be a bit flirty, then knock his lights out. I guess his charm caught me off guard. 

11:47 pm (the night before)

“You gotta long night ahead of you, baby doll,” Benny muttered through his grin, his arm wrapping around my waist. I felt the urge to roll my eyes to the back of my head, but decided against it. Didn’t want to give him the wrong idea; I’m a smooth, seductive, black widow who’s gonna beat the hell out of this greasy weasel. 

That’s what I thought, at least. 

We stopped at the double doors to his suite. Benny fumbled around in his pocket for the key, smirk still plastered on his face. I couldn’t help but smile a bit myself, as much as I loathed it. 

As he flipped through keys, I noted his handsome features for the first time: the way some of his curly hairs poked out through all the gel, the fast tap of his classy wingtip shoe, the endearing creases of his smile line, the list could really go on forever. 

“You eyeing the goods, toots?” Benny caught me staring. He kept his eyes down as he unlocked the doors, his smile still stationary. 

Keeping up the seductress act, I replied “Courier ought to know what she’s working with beforehand.” I was starting to enjoy myself. “I handle all my packages with care.”

The click of the lock ended the brief sensual tension between us. Benny lead me inside by the waist towards his minibar. 

“How about a nightcap, pussycat? Maybe that’ll make up for some, uh, past errors.” A glint of nervousness hit his face. He definitely knew about my reputation around the strip and beyond. I wasn’t exactly the helpless courier in his eyes now. 

There was no doubt in my mind that this man was still a ruthless killer, but his sudden burst of sympathy threw me off. I half expected to be in his bed by now, doing god knows what. I sat myself on a dingy bar stool as he poured whiskey into some glasses.

I thought about my words carefully before I spoke. “Well... I guess it would be pretty stupid of me to forgive you just like that, you know?” I brushed some loose strands of hair on my forehead to reveal the scar he gave me. Benny avoided looking at it, instead focusing on his drink. I could play the femme fatale act all I wanted, but I would not forgive him for what he did. My knuckles turned the faintest shade of white from gripping the edge of the stool. His eyes burned through me. Taking a deep breath, I took a long sip and continued,

“It’s just that I really do feel like I can sympathize with you, on some levels. I’ve faced some tough obstacles before, and made some gruesome decisions in avoidance of them,” I took another sip of the dry liquid. “The wastes are unforgiving. We do what we have to do to survive.”

Benny swirled the liquor around in his glass, watching the mini whirlpools. A small grimace now formed on his face. I quickly interjected,

“Except I’m not trying to take over a very profitable and powerful city.” he now looked at me with a blank expression. Not knowing whether to take that as a sign of hostility or if he was just listening intently to my words, my hand moved from the edge of the stool to the small pistol holstered secretly in my garter under my skimpy dress. 

“Well you’ve met the House-man, haven’t you? He ain’t exactly a messiah, baby.” His voiced dropped to a deeper tone, and his eyebrow raised in askance. I finally let myself roll my eyes.

“Okay, yes. Mr. House is probably a tyrant in his own right, but from what I’ve seen things seem well in order. I can’t imagine how things would end up with someone like you in charge.” I took a long swig from my glass, only for it to come back down to the bar empty. Benny motioned to refill it and I obliged. 

He chuckled. “Hehe, baby you’re a brutal one, aren’t ya?” Leaning against the counter behind him, he lit a cigarette. He strode towards the bar, and after taking a long drag, leaned down to my level and blew the smoke directly into my face. I allowed myself to glare into his soul. Maybe it was time to finish my job, get this fluff over with and be on my way with that stupid chip. He was all alone, no armed guards, how hard could it be?

“You impress me, kid. I shoot you in your noggin, probably scrambled your brains up like eggs, and here you are alone in my room,” he remained at my level, resting his elbows on the bar and skillfully balancing the cigarette on his lower lip , “how do you know I won’t just finish the job?” 

I ignored the strap of my dress falling down my shoulder. The warm buzz of the alcohol starting hitting me, flushing my cheeks. Without really thinking, I let my hand pluck the cigarette from his lips. I was the one smirking now, blowing a plume of smoke his direction. 

“Because, Benny, that would be quite unwise.” I said, my voice a bit raspy from the cigarette. I wasn’t exactly a consistent smoker, but the taste of nicotine again was divine. Benny seemed amused at my sudden sultriness. 

“Don’t forget where I’ve been, what I know, and what I’m capable of.” I said, almost whispering. I took another drag of the cigarette, this time blowing it to the side, away from his face. It made sense in my head; why would he kill me now, when I’m the only person anyone knows of to set foot in the Lucky 38? 

“Touche, baby.” He quipped. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as he gently brought his hand to mind, taking the cigarette from it. He took one final inhale from it, then put it out on the counter top. Any semblance of a plan I had in my mind seem to be scrambled, much like Benny said. It was hard to tell whether our unbroken gaze was out of sheer hatred or lust. 

Here was this courier, me, who was buried alive by a man who was currently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. And, of course the killer isn’t exactly pleased his victim is back from the dead, but yet there seems to be some sense of understanding in the air: I don’t kill you, you don’t kill me. None of it made sense in my head, but at the same time it did. 

The more I stared into his eyes, the more I understood. This man didn’t kill me out of hatred or malice, I was just an obstacle. That of course didn’t make me forgive him, since killing without a conscious is never a good sign, but the fact I’m still alive was one thing. The fact he was stroking my cheek now was another. 

I subconsciously began stroking his hand resting on the counter top, fiddling with a ring on one of his fingers.

How am I any better than this man? I thought, as I slid my hand under his sleeve. I came up here to kill him, for crying out loud. Granted, I wasn’t going to bury him in an unmarked grave, but murder nonetheless. 

Thoughts of doubt and reassurance raced through my mind as he pulled my face into his for a kiss. Our lips crashed together, the taste of whiskey making it warm and delightful. 

This is okay, right?


	2. The Disappearing Act

Okay. So, the plan is definitely out the window now.

Benny planted kisses all over the tender spots on my neck, chuckling in the process. 

“You’re one crazy broad, you know that?” he said with hot breath hitting my skin. I sighed in response, running my fingers through his hair. Experienced hands running all around my body, squeezing in the best places; delightful. 

“I bet you don’t even remember my name, lover,” I said in between heavy breaths. Benny stopped his kissing and stared up at me with amused eyes. 

“C’mon, stop yankin my chain. I tracked you across the Mojave, I think I’d know your name,” he declared, pushing me harder against the wall with his hips, meeting me at eye level. I raised a brow. “Sammy, right?” he asked, after a pause. I rolled my eyes yet again.

“It’s Dani, okay? Got that? Dani.” I poked my finger into his chest as I said it, with a giggle arising from his chest. 

“Okay Sa-Dani, where might this lovely lady hail from?” he questioned, lifting my leg against him and stroking it. Well that was a question I was not expecting. I thought for a moment, wondering if I should tell him the truth or not. I decided the latter. It’s not gonna hurt for him to know I come from the abosolutely-fucking-middle of nowhere. Nowhere interesting, that is. 

“You’re funny, Ben-man,” I fiddled with some of his hair, “I’m from up North, Oregon country. Nothing too interesting. There’s trees though.” He gave a satisfied expression after hearing the newfound knowledge about me. “Not too interesting then, huh?”

“Baby, you had me at trees.” He said before connecting his lips to mine. The kiss was deep and warm. 

I ran my hand along his shoulder, under his jacket, and along his neck, using my other one in his hair. Benny lowered his hands from my face, planting one on my rear and one on my thigh, making it a point of squeezing both. I chuckled sweetly into his ear. What happened next was a total blur to me, as I blinked and in an instant we were both wriggling in his bed. 

What came next was almost as much a blur, but fragments of it still come back to me from time to time: Benny kissing and sucking my neck, squeezing my thighs, me pulling his hair, us rolling around in the bed like two crazed wrestlers or animals in heat, it was all a mess. Perhaps I was more lightweight when it came to alcohol than I thought. 

12:34 am (after “the act”)

The soft hum of the lights hanging over my naked frame became increasingly violent, throwing off my rhythm of sleep. Benny’s sweaty arm across my torso tightened its grip at my sudden movement. Under normal circumstances I would’ve shoved this male nuisance off of me, but something stopped me. I don’t think I’m really “acting” anymore. He could have killed me at any second throughout the night, but instead we made love. Then again, I could’ve also finished the job I had originally intended to complete, but something stopped me. Maybe it was his surprising kindness, or willingness to cooperate? I guess I’ll never know-

“Hey pussycat, hold me will ya? C’mere...” he mumbled, pulling me closer. I obliged and turned over to face him, placing an arm around his torso. 

His snoring started up again, a bit softer this time though. Thank god. I gently lifted my hand that was on his waist to his face instead and delicately stroked it, occasionally fiddling with curly strands of hair poking out from his now disheveled “do”. I smirked, realizing that was my doing: from pulling his hair around, and whatnot. 

His snoring became gentle breaths, which soon synced to the rhythm of my heartbeat. The soft waves of raspy sound lulled me into a deep sleep, along with the exhaustion of my long, perilous journey. 

7:13 am

“God dammit,” Benny whispered to himself, half-waking me up, “shit.”

His cursing elevated my heartbeat slightly: had I let my guard down too soon? Was he rethinking our night together? My dazed eyes frantically scanned the only side of the room visible to me for where my pistol could be, but the sound of something clunky hitting the bedside table, along with the slamming of an unfamiliar door, interrupted my search. 

Realizing Benny was no longer in the room, I allowed myself to cautiously sit up, pulling the sheets against my bare chest. I scanned the room again, paying attention to any potential hiding places. The coast seemed clear. 

Even though I knew I was alone, I still quietly got out of bed and reached for my slip. I held my arm up to check the time, only to realize my pip-boy wasn’t strapped on. It was strange: I felt more naked when I didn’t have my pip-boy on than I felt without actual clothes on. I walked to where Benny had dropped the device on the bedside table. A new text I’d never seen before was loaded on the screen:

Pussycat, or, Dani,

Thanks for showing this cat the best hey-hey he's ever-ever! Talk about platinum in the sack, toots! Where'd you learn that 18 karat trick with the heels of your feet? You didn't just make my toes curl - they popped off and rolled under the bed! I wish I could stay for another round, but this gent's got places to be, things to do. You showing up has forced my hand, baby! The time to act is now! I won't be around for a while, but if everything works out right, you and me are a date, got it? Wouldn't miss it for all the caps in Vegas. Now don't get clingy and try to follow me. 

Ciao, 

Benny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo ! Just want to let any of you who enjoyed this story know that I will update as soon as I can :)


End file.
